utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
VipTenchou
thumb|VipTenchou widziany w Smiley*2GVipTenchou (vip店長) jest Utaite znanym z bycia trap singer. Jego głos jest słodki, wysoki, z charakterystycznym drżącym vibrato. W wielu przypadkach potrafi zaśpiewać wyżej niż normalna kobieta praktycznie bez wysiłku. Jego najbardziej znanym coverem jest Matryoshka, która na chwilę obecną zdobyła ponad 3,730,000 wyświetleń. 22 lutego 2012 roku wydał dwa albumy zatytułowane "YES" i "NO". Album "YES" ma "fajną" koncepcję, zaś "NO" ma "głupią". Lista scoverowanych piosenek # "Aitsukoso ga Ok☆Mart" sm456636 (2007.06.06) # "bloomer" (relations) sm439045 (2007.06.11) # "Airman ga Taosenai" sm464516 (2007.06.15) # "Kaze no Machoman" (Rockman 5) (2007.06.16) # "GONG" sm513691 (2007.06.25) # "Fujishuusuke ga Taosenai" sm516477 (2007.06.26) # "WHITE LINE" -arrange B- sm648259 (2007.07.17) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" sm659088 (2007.07.19) # "you" sm1205395 (2007.10.05) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" -short ver.- sm1535414 (2007.11.15) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" sm1565632 (Kazoo cover) (2007.11.18) # "true my heart" sm1582899 (2007.11.21) # "Owataniito Densetsu" sm2052682 (Moonlight Densetsu) (2007.12.26) # "Melt" sm2052682 (2008.01.16) # "Danjo" sm2076685 (2008.01.19) # "Ark" sm2366277 (2008.02.18) # "Cantarella" sm2925853 (2008.04.07) # "My Pace Daio" sm3366642 (Genshiken OP) (2008.05.19) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" sm3649772 (Servant of Evil) (2008.06.14) # "Tsurupettan" sm3668855 (2008.06.15) # "Black★Rock Shooter" sm3753137 (2008.06.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" sm3768890 -Complete ver.- (2008.06.25) # "Gekka no Kettou Mono" sm3932375 . vipTenchou i Yukine (2008.07.12) # "Sorairo Days" sm3962097 (2008.07.14) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" sm4020123 (2008.07.20) # "Noboribou" sm4182840 (2008.08.04) # "Seikan Hikou" sm4392043 (2008.08.24) # "Manatsu no Yoru no Yume" sm4479551 (2008.08.31) # "Koibito ni Uchi Oto Sareta Nichi" sm4842450 . vipTenchou i Yukine (2008.10.05) # "Kaze no Toori Michi" sm4964945 (2008.10.18) # "Cantarella" sm5213738 -Kuroshitsuji ver.- (2008.11.11) # "Koi Basu" -Deleted- (2008.12.24) # "Double Lariat" sm6444790 (2009.03.15) # "Toeto" sm6524275 (2009.03.23) # "from Y to Y" nm6578531 (2009.03.29) # "Cendrillon" sm6694098 -Kuroshitsuji ver.- . vipTenchou i Yukine (2009.04.08) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" sm6776925 (2009.04.17) # "Tako Luka★Maguro Fever" sm6777207 (2009.04.17) # "ELTikkun Audition" sm7094182 (2009.05.19) # "GHOST" sm7166442 (2009.05.27) # "Otnp milk" sm7321142 (aiko/milk parody) (2009.06.12) # "Tonari no 801-chan R Shudaika" sm7550814 (2009.07.06) # "Owaranai Hammer・Time" sm7723140 (2009.07.24) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" sm8333380 (2009.09.25) # "Rolling Girl" sm10005366 (2010.03.13) # "Scissorhis" sm10193702 (2010.03.28) # "I think Anshin" sm10259111 (2010.04.03) # "Albino" sm10337968 (2010.04.10) # "Sayonara Memories" sm10389910 (2010.04.14) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" sm10480175 -long vers.- (2010.04.23) # "OmanKo" sm10642574 (2010.05.07) # "Nisoku Hokou" sm10699054 (2010.05.12) # "Flashback Sound" sm10794568 (2010.05.21) # "World's End Dancehall" sm10911246 (2010.05.31) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" sm11008546 (2010.06.09) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkochuu" sm11171010 (2010.06.24) # "E? Aa, Sou." sm11181698 (2010.06.25) # "Ni ji ni Narinai" sm11332073 (Niji ni Narinai parody) (Note: Niji written as secondary, instead of rainbow) (2010.07.09) # "Mozaik Role" sm11467645 (2010.07.21) # "Sakigatsumoru" sm11548576 (2010.07.28) # "Matryoshka" sm11857330 (2010.08.23) # "Black★Rock Shooter" sm12019130 -2M Mix- (2010.09.06) # "Hannya Shingyou Rock" sm12049308 (2010.09.09) # "TENGA" sm12919554 (2010.12.02) # "Nilgiri" sm13114935 (2010.12.24) # "Pia Hero" sm13637915 (2011.02.18) # "Musei Splash" sm14158101 (2011.04.14) # "Matryoshka" sm14319655 . vipTenchou i 96Neko (2011.05.01) # "vipTenchou no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-B loomer" sm14971390 ( Hyadain no Kakakata☆Omoi-B parody) (2011.07.09) # "Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja" sm15024920 . vipTenchou i Sekihan (2011.07.15) # "Smiling sm15423734 - Smiling#Bi|Bi Edition - (2011.08.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Tengaku" m15737648 (Heaven's Song) (2011.09.28) # "Jingle Bells" sm16518298 . vipTenchou, 96Neko i Kogeinu (2011.12.24) # "Kettan Nau!" sm16905485 (Rin-chan Nau! parody) . Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "TINTINTIN" sm17073299 (PONPONPON Parody) (2012.02.25) (content not appropriate for minors) # "clock lock works" sm18494251 (2012.07.31) # "Kimiboshi" sm18494045 (2012.07.31) # "Minna Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" sm19178162 (I`ll Make Everyone Miku Miku♪) (2012.10.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" sm19612578 . vipTenchou i Rumdarjun (2012.12.18) # "Houkago Stride" sm19669849 (After-School Stride) . Kogeinu , 96Neko , i vipTenchou (2012.12.25) Dyskografia thumb|left ' Students Affair Division DISC 001 Mahou Shounen Amachi☆Kaname' *''"Prologue"'' *''"Chapter 1 Itsumo to Onaji Hi"'' *''"Chapter 2 Tenkousei Toujou"'' *''"Chapter 3 Boku to Keiyakushite Mahou Shounen no Natte yo"'' *''"Chapter 4 Mishiranu, Gakuen"'' *'' "Chapter 5 Semaru, Kage"'' *''"Chapter 6 Konran no Naka no Seito Soukai"'' *''"Chapter 7 Nerawareteta, Gakuen"'' *''"Chapter 8 Saishuu Kessen"'' *''"Epilogue"'' *''"Strange World" (vipTenchou) '' thumb|left 'YES' *"Risky Game" *"Kiritorisen" *"Out of Eden" *"Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" *"Shinkaron code:variant" *"Namae no nai Uta" thumb|left NO *"Sera Fuku wo Nugasanai de" *"Pantsu Nugeru Mon!" *"Kurimi☆Ponchio" *"Technobreak" *"Okotowari shimasu" *"Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" thumb|left maru○ *"Torinoko City" *"Mikazuki Rider" *"Kimiboshi" *"Karakuri Pierrot" *"Jenga" *"Yakusoku no Tane" thumb|left sankaku△ *"Matryoshka" *"Rinne" *"World's End Umbrella" *"Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" *"Qualia" *"clock lock works" Ciekawostki *Jego grupa krwi to "prawdopodobnie A" *Nie ma stałej pracy, zaś zajmuje się tymczasowymi. *Jest znany z powodu swej obsesji na punkcie bloomers. *Używa zaimka osobowego 俺 (ore), który jest bardziej męski od 僕 (boku), czy też 私 (watashi), które jest używane przez obie płcie. *Jego ulubiona manga to Shijō saikyō no deshi Kenichi. Galeria VipTenchou.png|VipTenchou widziany w Sekihan The Gold Image.jpg|VipTenchou (po lewej) i 96neko (po prawej) w pv do Matryoshka Jingle_Bells.jpg|Jingle Bells: od lewej do prawej: vipTenchou, 96neko i Kogeinu tumblr_mor6d0Od6i1rmkef5o7_400.jpg|Tenchou w masce tumblr_me238sXN6s1rix0m9o2_1280.png|vipTenchou i ShounenT tumblr_me238sXN6s1rix0m9o3_1280.png|vipTenchou-sama i dzikie rozwścieczone jastrzębie tumblr_mor6d0Od6i1rmkef5o3_500.jpg|vipTenchou Kategoria:Trap Singer Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Mężczyźni Trap NND Kategoria:MężczyznaNND Kategoria:TrapYT